Tano/Main article
Tano is a male hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan. Initially, Tano was a loyal member of the clan. However, when he was appointed to be second-in-command alongside his clan mate, Nne, he took advantage of the position to control Janja. Along with Nne, he plotted to bait the Lion Guard into chasing a herd of antelope while the hyenas targeted a herd of oryxes. During the chase, Tano and Nne betrayed Janja and attempted to score the meal themselves, but they were thwarted by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Appearance Tano is small, but compact. He carries a slight hunch to his back, though it is much less drastic than that of his clan mate, Nne. His fur is pale gray, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are darker gray in color. His eyes, mane, paws, and tail are black. Personality Despite his initial unassuming nature, Tano is clever and ruthless. He takes no shame in betraying his clan leader and acts derisively toward Janja, whom he believes to be of lesser intelligence. Ultimately, it is his arrogance that is his downfall, as he fails to respect Kion and the great power of the Roar of the Elders. Information ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Tano is first seen with his clan in the Outlands, where he is watching Janja chew on a bone. Along with his clan mates, he laughs at Janja for not noticing a butterfly on his head. Later, Tano sings "Tonight We Strike" and joins his clan in invading the Pride Lands. During the clan's attack on a herd of gazelles, Tano is defeated by Fuli, though he is ultimately banished from the kingdom by Kion's Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Tano joins his clan in attacking Jasiri, a friendly hyena. Though the clan at first has the upper hand, Kion joins Jasiri in battle and drives the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Jasiri laughs as Tano and his clan mates flee. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tano participates in ambushing Kiara at Broken Rock, as Janja hopes to ransom her for Simba's kingdom. However, when the Lion Guard arrives in Kiara's defense, Janja calls for a retreat. "The Kupatana Celebration" When Dogo the jackal pup invades the hyenas' dens, Tano and his clan take chase. They eventually corner Dogo in a canyon, but the Lion Guard comes to the pup's rescue. Happy to have Dogo off his paws, Janja lets Kion take responsibility for the pup, and the clan returns to the deep Outlands. "Fuli's New Family" A foolish Bunga wanders into the Outlands, where he is surrounded by Tano and his clan. Fuli soon arrives to rescue him, and the clan pursues them along a river of lava. Just before the clan can defeat them, the rest of the Lion Guard arrives to chase them away. "Janja's New Crew" While the Lion Guard is patrolling the Pride Lands, Tano and his clan mates spy on them from a ridge. Janja plans to attack a herd of wildebeests once the team is out of sight, but he ends up slipping on mud and gives the clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them back into the Outlands, where Janja vents his rage on Cheezi and Chungu. Janja accuses Cheezi and Chungu of always messing up his plans, and banishes them from the clan. He then appoints Tano and Nne in their place and orders them to drive Cheezi and Chungu out of the Pride Lands. The two obey, barking and snarling at Cheezi and Chungu until they flee to the Pride Lands. Later, Tano and Nne propose a plan to Janja: they bait the Lion Guard with a stampede of antelope and then change direction and attack a herd of oryxes instead. Impressed by the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. Together, the three start a stampede of antelope, and Tano and Nne force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. However, as they begin to chase the herd of oryxes, they betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a high cliff. However, as they corner the herd in a dead-end canyon, the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion expels the two hyenas with the Roar of the Elders. Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Dee Bradley Baker * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Dee Bradley Baker Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Outlanders